Parodies
by Eternal Silver Flame
Summary: Just a collection of song parodies I write when I get bored in band. There's some fairly recent music, as well as some oldies!
1. Marchin' Band

Parodies

_Marchin' Band_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry, but Kaylin and I gave up on Bohemian Rhapsody. But I was looking through my mom's old piano books (from the 70s) and in one, I found "Travelin' Band", so I decided to do that on a whim. So here it is._

* * *

**Marchin' Band**  
_(Travelin' Band, by John C. Fogerty)_

Three band buses comin' out of the sky.  
Won't you take me down to Cali on a midnight ride?  
I wanna leave.

Playin' in the marchin' band. Yeah.  
Well, I'm flyin' 'cross the field,  
Try'in' to win awards,  
Playin' in the marchin' band.

Take me to the hotel, baggage gone, oh, well.  
Come on, come on, won't you take me to the field,  
I wanna march.

Playin' in the marchin' band. Yeah.  
Well, I'm flyin' 'cross the field,  
Try'in' to win awards,  
Playin' in the marchin' band.

Listen to the radio, talkin' 'bout last year's show.  
Someone got too nervous, had to call up the band mommies,  
Gotta laugh.

Playin' in the marchin' band. Yeah.  
Well, I'm flyin' 'cross the field,  
Try'in' to win awards,  
Playin' in the marchin' band.

Here we are again on a Saturday night.  
With your screamin' and a-cheerin' I'll march the best that I can,  
I wanna play.

Playin' in the marchin' band. Yeah.  
Well, I'm flyin' 'cross the field,  
Try'in' to win awards,  
Playin' in the marchin' band.

Well, I'm playin' in the marchin' band.  
Playin' in the marchin' band.  
Playin' in the marchin' band,  
Well, I'm playin' in the marchin' band.  
Well, I'm flyin' 'cross the field,  
Try'in' to win awards,  
Playin' in the marchin' band.


	2. Band Geeks

Parodies

_Band Geeks_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ooh, I have an addiction to Parodies! These are fun!_

* * *

**Band Geeks**  
_(Lonely People, by Dan Peek)_

This is for all the Senior band geeks  
Thinking that band has passed them by.  
Don't give up until you  
See that first place trophy  
And march on that field in the sky.

This is for all the silly Freshmen  
Thinking that band will leave them dry.  
Don't give up until you  
See that first place trophy  
And march on that field in the sky.

Well, I'm on my way,  
I wish I could stay,  
But I've got to leave you now.

This is for all the Senior band geeks  
Thinking that band has passed them by.  
Don't give up until you  
See that first place trophy

Don't worry 'bout graduation and  
Please don't give band up,  
You never know until you try.


	3. In the Marching Band

Parodies

_In the Marching Band_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** More!_

* * *

**In the Marching Band**  
_(In the Summertime, by Ray Dorset)_

In the marching band,  
When the weather is hot,  
You can stand up and just march your show.  
When the weather's fine, you got marchin', you got marchin' on your mind.  
Be a marcher, be a band,  
Go out, and be all you can be.

We're not football jocks,  
We're not danceline, we're not mean,  
We love everybody, but we march where we please.  
When the weather's cold, we don't march but we apply for leadership.  
We're always peppy, field's for marchin',  
Yeah! That's our philosophy.

When school gets out,  
Yeah, it's party time,  
Bring Pixi Stix, wear your band clothes, it'll soon be marching band.  
And we'll play again, we'll go march or maybe we'll be drum major.  
Remember, if you can,  
Recuit your friends and we'll all march on the field.


	4. Boulevard of Broken Reeds

Parodies

_Boulevard of Broken Reeds_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Gotta hate those broken reeds. Anyway, sorry about the delay on everything, folks, but I've been trying to get all my school work done by the end of the term, which is Thursday of next week. That's my excuse, please don't hurt me! _

P.S.: I warn you now, there is one bad word.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Reeds**  
_(Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day)_

I play a squeaky song  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know when it end  
But it hurts my ears and I play alone

I play this sonatine  
On the Boulevard of Broken Reeds  
But the band plays on  
When I need a new reed and I play alone

I play alone  
I play alone

I play alone  
I play a...

My shadow's the only one that plays beside me  
The percussion's the only part that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone had a reed to give me  
'Till then I play alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm wincing through the piece  
That devides me somewhere in my mind  
On that fermata  
One long squeak and still I play alone

Read between the bars  
My reed's fucked up but still I play on  
Check my fingerings  
To know I play the right notes but I play alone

I play alone  
I play alone

I play alone  
I play a...

My shadow's the only one that plays beside me  
The percussion's the only part that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone had a reed to give me  
'Till then I play alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I play alone  
I play a...

I play this sonatine  
On the Boulevard of Broken Reeds  
But the band plays on  
When I need a new reed and I play alone

My shadow's the only one that plays beside me  
The percussion's the only part that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone had a reed to give me  
'Till then I play alone...


	5. March Around

Parodies

_March Around_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** "Ray" is best movie ever. So there._

* * *

**March Around  
**_(Mess Around, by Ray Charles)_

Ah, you can talk about the pit, the guard too  
The band was jumpin', the people too  
Ah, march around  
They doin' the march around  
They doin' the march around  
Everybody doin' the march around

Ah, everybody was juiced, you can, bet your plume  
They did their whole show, with a real smooth roll  
They march around  
They doin' the march around  
They doin' the march around  
Everybody doin' the march around

Now, ah, when I say halt, don't you, move a peg  
When I say go, just ah, roll right through  
And do the march around  
I declare, do the march around  
Yeah, do the march around  
Everybody doin' the march around

Now let me have it there, boy  
(Trumpet Solo)

Now you got it, boy  
(Sax Solo)

Yeah, ah, march around  
Go on march around  
March around

Now, this band's goin' to play from, 5 to 8  
Everybody here's gonna have some fun  
Doin' the march around  
They doin' the march around  
Everybody doin' the march around

Now you see that girl, with that, clarinet  
She knows how to march her show  
March around  
I declare, she can march around  
Ah, march around,  
Everybody do the march around


	6. Rookie

Parodies

_Rookie_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Written during a particularly boring pep band rehearsal. Just in case you cared._

* * *

**Rookie**  
_(All Star, by Smashmouth)_

Somebody once told me that band was roll me  
I ain't the greatest player around  
She was a scary senior and I was just a rookie  
I really didn't know what to expect

Well, three seasons go by a little too quick  
All of a sudden I'm that scary senior  
Doesn't make sense not to be in band  
And now I don't want to graduate

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with the breathing block  
You'll never know if you don't try  
You'll never win if you don't lose

Hey now, you're a rookie, suck it up and go march  
Hey now, you're a Senior, make your last one your best  
And all that's fluffy are plumes  
Only the true band geeks break the mold

It's a cool plume, and they say it's on backwards  
You panic now, but soon you'll learn better  
But the veterans beg to differ  
Because it's so much fun to freak out the rookies

The paitience we try is getting pretty thin  
You're smarter now, so you might as well ignore 'em  
My plume's on right, how 'bout yours  
My plume's on my shako, and it's always on right

Hey now, you're a rookie, suck it up and go march  
Hey now, you're a Senior, make your last one your best  
And all that's fluffy are plumes  
Only the true band geeks break the mold

Hey now, you're a rookie, suck it up and go march  
Hey now, you're a Senior, make your last one your best  
And all that's fluffy are plumes  
Only the true band geeks break the mold

A rookie once asked, "Will it always be so hard?  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
I said, "Yep, I know what you mean.  
"I asked that as a rookie myself.  
"It'll get better, just don't give up."

Well, three seasons go by a little too quick  
All of a sudden I'm that scary senior  
Doesn't make sense not to be in band  
And now I don't want to graduate

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with the breathing block  
You'll never know if you don't try  
You'll never win if you don't lose

Hey now, you're a rookie, suck it up and go march  
Hey now, you're a Senior, make your last one your best  
And all that's fluffy are plumes  
Only the true band geeks break the mold  
And all that's fluffy are plumes  
Only the true band geeks break the mold


	7. Marching Band Rock

Parodies

_Marching Band Rock_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This one isn't too great._

* * *

**Marching Band Rock**  
_(Crocodile Rock, by Elton John)_

I remember when we were young  
Me and Kaylin had so much fun  
Played b-tone in the pep band  
Had a school instrument and a green mouth piece

But the biggest kick I ever got  
Was doing a thing called the Marching Band Rock  
While the other kids played football on the team  
We were playin' and marchin' to the Marching Band Rock

Well, Marching Band Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet can't stop rolling  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama, at Chippewa Falls  
We all wore our plumes and gauntlets  
And Marching Band Rocking won us first place

But the years went by and time passed us by  
Eventually my class had to graduate  
Long nights crying back by the band room doors  
Dreaming of my b-tone and my green mouthpiece

But they'll never kill the chills we got  
Gettin' high on the Marching Band Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
We really thought the Marching Band Rock would last

Well, Marching Band Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet can't stop rolling  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama, at Chippewa Falls  
We all wore our plumes and gauntlets  
And Marching Band Rocking won us first place


	8. Joy to the Band

Parodies

_Joy to the Band_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Kaylin likes this one._

* * *

**Joy to the Band**  
_(Joy to the World, by Three-Dog Night)_

Lucas was the drum major  
Was a good friend of mine  
Always tried to look up when he was up there  
But sometimes I just forgot

Joy to the band  
All my band friends  
Joy to all the fans in the stadium  
Joy to you and me

If I were the king of the band  
I'll tell you what I'd do  
I'd throw away the choirs and the orchestras  
Band would rule the musical world  
Play it now...

Joy to the band  
All my band friends  
Joy to all the fans in the stadium  
Joy to you and me

You know I love the marching  
Love to have my fun  
Flute, clarinet, and baritone  
I think I'll join the B-Tones next  
I said I think I'll join the B-Tones next

Joy to the band  
All my band friends  
Joy to all the fans in the stadium  
Joy to you and me


End file.
